total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VeryUnknownFan/So long, farewell
Well, as the title implies, I will be leaving the wiki as soon as possible. There are many reasons for this, and I will break it down bit by bit. 1. Petty drama I know that everyone (including myself) contributes to this, but the amount of bullshit that happens over here is completely sickening with how stupid it is. Stuff like teams, eliminations, alliances, and even Survivor discussions turn into these heated, very low-brow arguments make the wiki extremely uncomfortable to be around. It is clear that half of the people here have this deep hatred for one another, and the phoniness of everyone pretending like we are one big family is a big old farce. I apologize with my actions in this part of the drama, but the constant victimization, whining, and the selfishness here is astounding. There are clear teams on this wiki, and it feels like we are in a segregated community. It is worse than high school on this wiki, and there is a very toxic feeling to this group that we have, and with how it has been for this entire year, nothing will change that. 2. Lack of Organization This also falls on all of us users. We have stopped editing as a group during All Stars, and no one has the care to put effort into organizing this wiki at all. The admin drama and disorganization that has plagued us since the beginning, and currently plagues the wiki is also a complete hassle to deal with; day after day, week after week, and month after month. And when we are RPing at times, plans change in an instant, and out of nowhere, which is frustrating for all of us. There has been many instances where people of power has thrown away integrity, and organization to do whatever they want, and to make these horrible, horrible decisions that benefits no one but themselves, and it is quite sad. Organization is not something that is often thought of by the majority of us (including myself), and we are all at fault of that. 3. Grown up, and have a busier life Well, a big factor in my decision to leave is because my real life has been getting busier, with preparing for adulthood, getting a job, so on and so forth. We are all getting older, and because we are getting older, we need to let go of certain hobbies that we have when we are children to adjust to getting older, and I am doing that with this roleplay. We as humans give and take, add and subtract, and you all get the point I am trying to make. Being in this state that we are for years and years and years is not a sign of growth, but it is a sign of the Peter Pan syndrome, and I do not want to be Peter Pan. We all will grow out of this, and it is my time to grow out of this child-like state that I am currently in. Hiding behind a computer for the rest of our lives is not something that we should aspire to do, since our physical lives; you know, the cities we live in, the families, friends, schools we have and are going to are the ones we need to focus on. I want to focus on the positives now, and the people who have made my time here blissful. Derpy bae is the reason why I even came here. Stuff happened at our older wiki in August, and he introduced me to this one. He is probably the one that I am personally closest to, since we talk about a lot of stuff that is happening in real life. He is always a support system to me, and has always been friendly to me, especially when I have not deserved it. He is one of the most sincere people that I have ever encountered, and is a very good friend. I know you are currently going through a lot in life, and I need you to continue to have hope. You are an amazing person, who needs to show people that there is such thing as strong teen men. You have inspired me a lot, and has changed me for the better. Coolboy; or as some know him as Twitty is the one that I have been close to from June, way before this wiki was created, and we bonded over Fanfiction, RPing together, and running the TDSpoilers wiki. As of late, we annoy one another a lot more than beforehand, but we both know it is because we care so much about one another. I like his dry sense of humor, and his making fun of me. I feel like a lot of people do not udnerstand him, but I do, and he is a cool person. Izzynoah is someone that I have RPd with for a long time, and I always have fun with him. We were not as close when we made it to this wiki, and I think it had somewhat to do with the big age gap. We bonded over Big Brother, and as we were allied together in the most recent season, I have seen him in a whole new light. He is wise beyond his years. Epic, or Clucky as I call him is one that I have known from the Total Drama wiki for about 2 years now, though we were not as close. I have always admired him, and his insightful comments about the show, and when I came on here, we just connected. He was one that I considered to be one of my favourite people here, and he still kind of is. While we have been very distant since All Stars, I know that he is a very passionate, strong willed perosn who means well, and a lot of the qualities he has will get him very far in life. TDPIScarlett is one that always makes me laugh, though I am sure he is making fun of me so much because he hates me so much. Never one for drama, and never one ot hold his opinion back, I have not gotten to know him too well, but he is very secure about himself. He may not know this, but he was one of the draws that led me to this wiki. Milkshake is like my ride or die man, and it definitely was not always that way. I never spoke much to him on the main wiki, but as soon as he came back, right as my freshman season ended here, we bonded really quickly, and became very strong allies and friends. He is one of the older people here, and he has always been there to support me. Milkshake is a very bold and strong personality, and I like people with strong opinions, and one who can throw jabs. He brought a complete light to this wiki when he came back, and definitely made it a lot more interesting for me. I do not think I would have made it as far as I did in the RP and this wiki if it was not for him. Mirnish is my bae, and while we did not speak much in the beginning (I thought he was an annoying bitch), I learned that there is a lot more to him than his tough exterior that puts a lot of people off. We bonded over Big Brother, life, the RP, and generally being the same age. He has had my back throughout everything, and always keeps it real with me, which I will always appreciate. He makes me laugh, makes me smile, and is a great ally. Sometimes he needs to shut up, but that is who he is. The friendship I have with him is so much stronger than this wiki, and he has taught me a lot about life. He continues to astound me every single time I speak to him. The first person I remember greeting me as soon as I came on Chat for the first time was Freddie, and I could tell by the way he spoke to me that he was; no is a very sincere person. He took me under his wing when I RPd here my very first season, and taught me the ropes of how to handle a lot of these people strategically, and just in general. We have been allies, and adversaries in this game, but we both always knew that personally, we were always cool. It is a bit saddening that we have let people strain us at times, but I appreciate the blunt honesty that you have given me. You were pretty much my mentor, and I will always be grateful for you. You will always be my Empire buddy, and we will be talking about the Lyons when the new season comes on. Awesome you are. I feel like when I came on this wiki, Welly was in a very dark time here, and he was going through a lot, so I did not get to know him well for the first few weeks, since he left for a while. Ever since then, I have learned that Welly is the most good-hearted person to ever surface on this wiki. Everything about Welly is sincere, real, and genuine. It is like he does not have an evil bone in his body whatsoever. I know a part of that has to do with him being younger than most of us, but he is a lot smarter than people give us credit for. I felt like we were always on opposite sides of the wiki, but I know that he is rie or die for this wiki, and I appreciate that to the fullest. He easily cares about this wiki more than anyone else, and he has been through the most on this wiki. Tyler and I have never had many private conversatins about our lives, strategy, etc, but we have had a lot of conversations, an I feel like I know him really well. He is a very young kid, and I do relate to him having autism, since I have it too, and I know the struggles of going through it. I feel like many people take advantage of him, but I have noticed that recently, Tyler is starting to grow into something amazing, and I think he is growing into his own person. This man is the Survivor encyclopedia, and knows his stuff. He is very mellow, and being mellow is a very admirable thing to be, especially with dealing with everyone on this wiki. For some reason, I always thought that Ariel hated or disliked me for some reason, and I know we are not really close, but I do know that she is very sweet, sensitive, and is easily one of the smartest people on this wiki. She is the ultimate peace maker, and has this fairy-esque about her. Everyone speaks lightly of her for a reason, since she is like an angel to this wiki; pops up here and there, but withe very appearance, she lightens the mood, and makes all of us smile. Queen Courtney is the main reason why my first season was so enjoyable, and why I got ot play my favourite character to RP. I know that she is very sassy and fun, and while she is not here all of the time, she has an opinion about everything, and is very njoyable to be around. I wish she came on more, so I could get to know her better, and vice versa. I want to thank each and every single one of you for making this past year entertaining. I will stop by once in a while, but I will no longer host or RP. My time has come, and I need to go. All of you will be in my position sooner or later. Have a great life, and don't worry. I will be commenting here and there, but I will not have nay major role in the wiki, or appear a lot. Thank you all for having faith in me, but that faith and the responsibilities that were given to me needs to go to someone who will put more effort in this wiki. ' ' Category:Blog posts